New threat
by Drago God
Summary: After NFA. Gunn is dead, leaving Illyria,Spike and Angel alone, new lawyer, and complications.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Angel or any of the characters in the show. Enjoy.

New threats

They really did it. They manage to defeat the Black thorn circle, but unleashed hell on earth, but hey, the senior partners always wanted that, right? Angel was having a hard time killing the dragon, while Spike, Illyria, and Gunn was battling the rest of the demons that Wolfram and Hart sent. Spike being a vampire and Illyria being an old one, killing demons were easy, but Gunn being human was another thing. These demons are powerful, Though Gunn, as another demon threw another blow to Gunn's ribs. Angel was killing the dragon with the broadsword he had, but it was difficult, as the dragon had a strong hid.

Unnoticed by them, a man, in a suit, was talking in his cellphone, on the rooftop, seeing the battle. "yeah, they are still fighting, they are not going to die easily. Gunn may die soon, but Angel, Spike and Illyria are not going down." The man said. Then, it happen. Gunn was down. As Spike was closer he peeked at Gunn's body. There was blood everywhere. " No! Come on, don't die, peaches is killing the dragon and blue is still fighting. Come on, were going to make it." Spike said. But it was too late. Gunn was dead.

Angel vamped and killed the dragon, striking a killing blow to the dragon. As it fell, it landed on a bunch of demons. "Let get out of here!" Angel said, as Illyria and Spike left with Angel, as they disappeared into the night. The man on the rooftop descend onto the street, as the demons was getting up. "You guys are worthless, cant even kill two vampire. Begone, i command you!" the man said, using one had make the demons disappear.

Angel open the door of the Hyperion Hotel, once the home base of Angel Investigations. Illyria helped Spike into the couch, as Angel headed into his 'office' and rested, closing his eyes. "Your wounds are healing" Illyria said. Spike shrugged it off, and went into Angels office. "You're alright?" Spike asked, though knowing the answer perfectly well. Angel opened his eyes. "I lost Wesley and Gunn tonight, not to mention Lorne leaving. To many things are happening. There are rooms upstairs, you go get some sleep." Angel said.

Spike nod, leaving Angel and headed upstairs. "coming blue?" Spike said. "I don't need to sleep." She said. Spike shrugged it off, as he headed upstairs. The next morning, Angel woke up. He had a nightmare that night. He saw all his friends die, and he was the only one left. Then he turn into Angelus once again and started the Apocalypse the senior partners wanted. He was sweating. Spike entered, carrying two coffee mugs. "Here you go peaches, pigs blood." Spike said, as he handed the mug to Angel. "Thanks" Angel said.

"So, what now?" Spike asked. Angel shuck his head "I don't know." Angel said. He left the office to see Illyria just standing there. "Been that way all night long, mate" Spike said. Angel just shuck his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel was just about to go to his weapons cabinet to check out his weapons when the doors just open. There he stood, the man who saw the battle a night before. "Hello, I'm Ryan Park, I'm suppose to be your new liaisons to the senior partners after Marcus Hamilton." Ryan explain. "we want nothing to do with the wolf, ram and hart any more." Illyria said. She charge at Ryan. He then side-stepped out of her way, grabbed her and then slam her to the other side of the lobby. "I must really thank you guys for down powering her." Ryan said. "What the bloody hell do the senior partners want with us?" Spike said. "Since you killed Marcus Hamilton, killed the members ofthe circle of the black thorn, and killed a very rare dragon, the senior partners decided an alternate punishment is needed for its former CEO, and you, Spike." Ryan said.

"like what?" Angel asked. "Don't worry, you still have your undead life, gentlemen, just the simple removal of your soul and Spikes corporeal form." Ryan said, in a matter-of-fact type of way. "Bugger that mate." Spike said. "If you don't, then i cant really say what will happen to a certain little blond girl and a special boy ." Ryan said, a smile in on his lips. Angel and Spike just stood there. "There will be a limo waiting for you after you two have made up your minds. You'll have 24 hours to respond. Goodbye." Ryan said, closing the doors behind him.

Illyria was kneeling down. "You should not have taken away my power. I, the great Illyria, in full power, could easily defeated him." Illyria said. "We have bigger problems than that, blue. What now,Angel?" Spike said. "We have to stow away on a plane headed to Italy." Angel said. "Not to spoil your plans, but hearing from Andrew, the scoobys want nothing to do with you." Spike said. "Yes, but i quit being CEO, maybe they will listen to me." Angel said. "Or get a spike, dust you, and laugh about it later on." Spike said. "Ether way, we cant stay here. Heres the plan." Angel said.

As night came, Angel, Spike, and Illyria walked out of the Hotel. Two men in black suits was in front of the limo. "You have decided to come with us?" One of them said. "No, instead we have come to give you guys a bloody beating." Spike said, smiling. "Get them." Angel said, as he and Spike fought the two men. It was over all too soon, as they were only human. Angel, Spike, and Illyria then went to the street and stopped a car. "Get out, or force out." Spike said, as he grabbed the driver out of the car. Angel got in the driver seat, Spike in the passenger seat, and Illyria into the back seat. As they drove off, the driver then turned into Ryan. He dung into his pockets and pulled out his cellphone. "Yeah, its me. They took the bait and headed to Italy, just as you plan. Do you want me to continue? Of course, i contact the Wolfram and Hart in Italy. Goodbye." Ryan said, as he disappear.

A car pulled into the driveway of Lawrence and Colleen Reilly. Angel was planning on taking care of Connor in Italy, as he was not sure of what may happen to him while being in LA. Angel knock on the door, and Connor answered it. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Connor asked. "We need to go to Italy, I'll explain more along the way." Just then Lawrence came in. "Mr.Angel, what are you doing here?" Lawrence asked. "I'll need Connor for legal purpose's." Angel said. "I be back soon, Dad." Connor said.

Angel and the gang was at LAX, ready to stow away in a plane headed to Italy, as they heard one of the airplane pilots tell another pilot about his schedule. They board a plane, and manage to get four seats. "You think this is going to work. Theres a Wolfram and Hart in Italy too, so don't think that the senior partners wont find us eventually." Spike said. "We need all the friends we can find, now that they send somebody more powerful than Hamilton". Angel said, as the plane lifted into the air.


End file.
